Combat/Combined Fleet
(This page is created in anticipation that combined fleets will be a regularly featured in events and may eventually be available to future normal maps.) Composition Combined fleets (連合艦隊 rengou kantai) (when available, i.e. events only currently) are formed by viewing the second fleet, and then dragging the "/2" icon over the "/1" icon. The 1st fleet is the main fleet and, in general, comprises the heavy ships, while the second fleet is a lighter "escort" fleet, and comprises the lighter ships. There are currently (as of the Autumn Event 2014) two different types of Combined Fleets available for use: * The Quick Response Naval Task Force (機動部隊 kidou butai) * The Surface Naval Task Force (水上部隊 suijou butai) Each has different composition requirements, but both have the same requirement for the second fleet. In some cases, you will be given the option to choose between which combined fleet you want to make. When choosing between the two different types of combined fleets, besides fleet composition requirements, also do note that the combat order is different for each type, so do bear that in mind as well (see Combat Phases). Quick Response Naval Task Force (機動部隊) Main (fleet 1): * Maximum of 2BBs * Minimum of 2CVs Escort (fleet 2): * Minimum of 1CL (CLT does not count) * No heavy ships (e.g. BBs, CVs) * You may use up to 2 CA / CAV Surface Naval Task Force (水上部隊) Main (fleet 1): * Maximum of 1CV or 2 CVL * Maximum of 4 BB + CA Escort (fleet 2): * Minimum of 1 CL (CLT does not count) * Minimum 2 DD Combat Mechanics The combat flow for the Combined Fleet is quite different from a normal fleet battle, since there are two fleets involved. Subsequently, the hit and miss rates are also somewhat different (combined fleet battles tend to have more misses and scratch damage than normal battles). Fleet Formations For different combined fleet types, the colours may be different, but the formations' effects are the same in combat. Combat Phases This is where there is a difference between the two types of combined fleets. Each stage in itself is similar to a normal non-combined fleet combat. For a full run through on what each stage does, please see Combat:Combat Stages. Quick Response Naval Task Force Surface Naval Task Force Anti-submarine warfare takes place following the same order, except that phases like aerial combat cannot occur for obvious reasons. Special Mechanics Fleet Command Facility The Fleet Command Facility (stock equipment of Ooyodo Kai) allows a destroyer in the second fleet of a combined fleet to escort a heavily damaged ship in the first fleet away from the sortie. This may find good use if you tend to encounter just one ship going red on the pre-boss node most of the time. * Must be equipped in the flagship of the first fleet and needs a DD not heavy or moderate damaged ''' for it to give the option to escort the ship. * Triggers only '''once per sortie. * The screen will show up after Results, and before the Continue/Retreat screen. The heavily damaged ship and another DD will show up, with green sentences. Left button will remove the damaged ship and a DD from combat and they will lose 25 morale. Right button will continue without escorting. See this video for better explanation. (Credits to Nekomahjong) * Both ships (the damaged ship being escorted back and the ship escorting her back) will be permanently out of the rest of the sortie. * As of the Autumn 2014 event, escort ships are counted out of the score calculation, allowing you to get an A or S rank as long as you fulfil the usual criterion. (to be continued)Category:Game MechanicsCategory:Combined FleetCategory:HelpCategory:Game System